


Ease

by orphan_account, SumiSprite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Dorks in Love, Erotic Massage, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Halo Has Arrived, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Massage, Mellowly and I are sailing this ship and no one can stop us, Mondatta is Very Tired, Safe Sane and Consensual, Siebren makes it all better, Sigdatta, Sumi is a stupid lil squiddy - Freeform, Writing Collab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiSprite/pseuds/SumiSprite
Summary: Mondatta is overworked and exhausted. Good thing Siebren is right there to help ease his mind and his body.Co-written withMellowly(they put in most of the work and I am unworthy of their blessed writing aid).~S~
Relationships: Siebren de Kuiper/Tekhartha Mondatta, Tekhartha Mondatta/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper
Kudos: 8





	Ease

Siebren peered up over the edge of his holopad as the door to Mondatta’s room opened and quietly shut. His mouth quirked into a smile as he turned the device off and got up from his reclined position on Mondatta’s heap of pillows - he was honestly considering making his own, it was obscenely comfortable - to approach his lover. 

“Welcome back, schat,” he purred, drawing the Omnic into his arms to steal a kiss. 

“Hello, jaanam,” Mondatta offered wearily.

Siebren frowned, peering down at Mondatta, who seemed to be staring blankly, his optics level with Siebren’s chest. His shoulders, his back - his entire body, frankly - were stiff, not loosening like they usually would when Siebren held him. Siebren sighed in sympathy, rubbing his back soothingly. 

“Rough day?” he asked. Mondatta’s vents sighed, forehead resting against Siebren’s chest.

“You have no idea…” said Mondatta quietly, tone coloured by weariness. Siebren drew him closer, lowering his head to press a kiss to his audial disk. His hands slid down Mondatta’s back and stopped at the top of his backside, rubbing at a hidden cluster of wires that made Mondatta’s vents stutter.

“Perhaps I can help you unwind a bit?” he offered. 

Mondatta warbled, his fingers curling into Siebren’s shirt against his chest. “I would love to, my dear, but…” He sounded embarrassed, or perhaps disappointed in himself. “I’m… I’m just tired, and everything aches. I’m sorry.”

His chin was gently tilted to look up at his lover, who was fixing him a firm but compassionate look.

“First off, you do not apologize for not wanting this,” he stated, “Second of all, you are not obligated to explain yourself. We can do whatever you want, maanlicht - but I do want to help you relax.”

Mondatta’s shoulders immediately fell, a mild tremor overtaking his exhausted body. A mournful chirp escaped his vocoder as he nestled closer to Siebren in gratitude. 

“I do not deserve you,” he muttered. Siebren dropped a kiss onto his forehead.

“Hush, no more talking,” he ordered softly. His hands relocated to Mondatta’s waist, tugging pointedly at Mondatta’s robes. “May I?”

Mondatta gave a meek, grateful noise at the request.

“Yes.” He was, however, reluctant to leave his lover’s arms, a fact Siebren did not mind at all. 

He kept Mondatta to his chest, hands soft and warm as he undressed the pale Omnic. He tugged at the main knot of his kasaya till it came loose and fell open, revealing the pearly body underneath. Mondatta’s chest swelled briefly before deflating with a weary puff of steam from his vents. He seemed to further crumble in on himself as the heavy robes were removed and dropped to pool around his feet. 

“Poor thing,” Siebren crooned, pulling Mondatta close for a moment once he was free of his robes. He gently urged him towards the bed. “Go lie down and get comfortable, schat.”

Wordlessly, Mondatta pressed a shy kiss to his lover’s cheek before shuffling to his bed. Siebren was both parts amused and sympathetic as his lover’s usually graceful steps were replaced by stiff and clumsy gait. He practically collapsed into bed on his front, arms raised to grab a pillow to cradle his head. 

While he got settled, Siebren opened the cabinet where Mondatta kept various Omnic-brand care products. Oils, waxes, polish; all of it was minimal and cheap. He made a mental note to remind Mondatta that self-care was not something to neglect, quickly locating the bottle he had brought with him during his trip. 

The lilac plastic bottle contained a specialized warming gel specifically made for Omnics - supposedly it helped greatly to loosen tension wires and uncoil torqued springs and rods. Siebren himself wasn’t too sure since he was not an Omnic, but the reviews had all been very positive. If nothing else, the scent of lavender should help them both relax. 

Bottle in hand, he made sure the door to Mondatta’s room was locked, and turned out the majority of light sources, leaving nothing but the dim glow of the candles and stone fireplace nearby. The small, stained glass lantern on the bedside table cast Mondatta in an amber glow, white armor now stained with the colors of a lethargic sunset. The silky pillows and blankets made him look all the brighter, shadows playing across pale armor and soft curves. His array couldn’t combat the warmer tones, as dimmed and vulnerable as their owner. 

Siebren crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed, his expansive palm settling over the small of Mondatta’s back, feeling the slight thrum of his body beneath.

“You work far too hard, sweetheart,” he crooned. Mondatta groaned wearily, turning his head to look at Siebren.

“Can’t help it…”

Siebren’s heart gave a pang. His poor lover must be truly exhausted if he was not speaking in his usually proper tone. His fingers rubbed over the wires in Mondatta’s lower back, earning himself an appreciative purr. He leaned down to press a kiss between Mondatta’s shoulder blades.

“Relax. Let me take care of you,” he offered. Mondatta only offered a low sigh of surrender. 

Without further preamble, Siebren set to work.

Uncapping the bottle, he poured a generous amount of the viscous oil into his palm. He was rather surprised at how warm it was, skin prickling at the sensation. 

Edging closer upwards, he started up at the top of Mondatta’s neck, gently working the fragrant oil into two of his favorite wires, bright red on the slender column of his throat. Mondatta briefly stiffened at the touch, overcome by surprise, but he no sooner melted back into the bed with a sigh, spinal plating retracting easily. Siebren’s lips twitched in a smile, focusing on easing his lover’s distress. 

Wanting to get everything coated and warm, he slid broad fingers down the wires making up Mondatta’s spine in a soft caress. A shudder wracked Mondatta’s frame briefly, shoulders rolling and neck bending.

He was so wonderfully responsive, even like this, exhausted and half-asleep already. Mondatta purred softly as Siebren kneaded into the padding between his shoulder plates, trying to find the right amount of pressure and weight to put on him. 

“Like that, yes,” the Omnic hummed, and Siebren most definitely noticed the way his knees were inching apart in the silky sheets. 

He kept going lower still, marveling at the exposed length of cables, knowing that should they be severed it would end Mondatta’s life - the sheer vulnerability of him was enough to make Siebren’s chest flutter. 

Pausing at the middle of his back, Siebren wondered for a second. He had never directly touched those thick red wires, but if his neck was sensitive… With a quirk of his mouth, he poured some of the massage oil directly onto the wiring, fingers immediately following; his fingertips parted the cables from each other easily, pushing deeper into the intricate spine of his lover. 

Mondatta’s reaction was instantaneous - a punched-out moan, tensing up for a split second before shuddering, pressing his face into the pillows. 

It was not the response Siebren had anticipated, but he was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Not at all.

“Did you like that, schat? I know you said you were too tired, mijn lieverd-”

“Please don’t stop,” Mondatta said quickly, turning a little to meet Siebren’s gaze. His array pulsed once, slow.

Happy to comply, Siebren nodded once, leaning down to leave a kiss at the back of his lover’s head before resuming his attention on Mondatta’s wires. His fingers pressed in, then down, rubbing slowly along the length of them, before scissoring them apart with a gentle motion. Mondatta jerked slightly, another groan slipping from him as Siebren hooked a finger underneath and tugged. 

He was like a harp for Siebren to play, only one that answered to his touch with more than sweet melodies. 

More of the oil warmed Siebren’s palms before he delved in once more, not sparing his attentions; why should he, when the Omnic beneath him crooned so sweetly? He pressed down upon the soft black silicone of his midsection, pinching and rubbing his sides - a soft giggle preluded a helpless gasp as Siebren’s touch grew more sensual, his hands approaching the curves of Mondatta’s backside. 

A quiet moment was filled with the sound of Mondatta’s fans onlining as Siebren shuffled lower on the mattress. This way he had access to his lover’s thighs, and his ears flushed bright red at the view before him; Mondatta in all his beauty, relaxed and lounging on his front, the bared swell of his ass all for Siebren to enjoy. He was, truly, a wonder. 

“Are you going to tease me, Siebren? Have pity,” Mondatta huffed, shifting to push the pillow further in under his chest, making his back bend even further. 

“No, schatje. Not tonight.”

Siebren’s chest swelled with affection (in tandem with the swelling arousal within his slacks) as he nudged his partner’s thighs apart just an inch. Between them, Mondatta’s modesty panel was, surprisingly, still present, metal contrasting the pearly white around. The faintest tremble had appeared when Siebren’s hands left him, so he did not hesitate to return, this time digging his fingers into the supple silicone of Mondatta’s thighs. 

Between Mondatta’s legs had always been a favourite place of his. Now was no different. 

“Mnnh.” The omnic muffled his moan into the pillow - so sensitive here, always - as Siebren rubbed slow circles into his legs. He always did try to silence his pleasure, but from experience Siebren knew it would not last. 

“I hope you are feeling good, schat. You look so beautiful, shining like this.”

And it was true; the oil lent an ethereal shine to Mondatta’s body, the candlelight casting his gold embellishments with sunlight shades. Siebren could in his everyday life hardly take his eyes from the pale Omnic, and now it would be nigh impossible. 

“I am,” Mondatta sighed in reply, voice dipping lower with enjoyment. 

Siebren let his left hand drift from his lover’s thigh and back to his wires, content to sit and toy with him for the moment, letting him sink into a deeper relaxation as his hands moved as if on their own. Mondatta abandoned in pleasure and calm was near hypnotic; the soft blinking of his array, the gentle sighs of his vents, the sinuous curve of his waist. 

“Mijn lieve, do you want this to go further? I am asking because I want you to relax, and I do not mind either answer,” he mused, a thumb idly rubbing the seam between metal and silicone at his knee.

There was silence for a beat, and he stilled his touches, waiting for Mondatta’s reply. 

“Yes. I want you.” Mondatta shifted, hips lifting ever so slightly. “But gently, please.”

“Of course, schatje. Of course.” 

Siebren bent down to kiss at the back of Mondatta’s neck, worming two fingers underneath his wires to tug softly, eliciting a gasp from his partner. Beneath him, he heard the distinct click of modesty paneling opening.

“Anything for you.”

His hands resumed their wandering, heat radiating off the Omnic beneath him. He dipped into Mondatta’s wires, rubbing each one with equal interest and care - his other hand still dug into the softness of a thigh, though now it slipped higher, to the apex of Mondatta’s legs, finding wetness there. 

“Hmm,” he smiled, “So needy.”

“Can you- ah- blame me?” 

“Hardly.”

Almost idly, Siebren caressed the warm valve beneath his fingers, before pulling back as Mondatta shuddered. He did not want to move him - so relaxed, so content - and therefore found himself having to get creative. 

The plush and inviting heat of his lover’s thighs, coated in massage oil, proved a source for inspiration. 

Sitting back for a moment, he tugged off his shirt (damn be the stains) and unbuttoned his slacks, exhaling harshly at the slight pressure on his cock. Lazily, he pushed the fabric down his legs, giving up as the garment bunched around his knees. 

It hardly mattered. Mondatta lay before him, squirming and wet and wanting. Nothing in the world could stop him from giving in, giving him all he wanted. 

“You’re beautiful,” he praised, leaning down, sighing as naked skin met silicone and metal, draping himself over Mondatta’s back. “You’re so beautiful. Let me take care of you.”

Mondatta only gasped softly, thighs inching further apart. Siebren set one elbow on the mattress beside him, a hand between their bodies to guide his now aching cock between his partner’s thighs. The sensation was instantaneous; slick and soft, messy now with Mondatta’s lubricant and the lavender oil, the scent of their bodies mixing with the fragrance. Siebren groaned, shifting to press himself closer against his lover, making an experimental thrust into the clutch of those thighs. 

“Yes,” whispered Mondatta, arching his slender back to press against Siebren, hands twisting in the bedsheets. “Yes.”

With gentle care, Siebren canted his hips, pushing steadily into that heated body, a slow and dirty grind of them together. Mondatta chirped and moaned beneath him, lazily meeting his movement. 

The world narrowed to the spaces between their bodies, the wanton drag of Siebren’s cock against Mondatta’s swollen valve - he slid his free hand beneath, parting slick folds to more easily fit between, nudging up against the pulsing node at the apex - toying with it, rubbing slow circles around the soft silicone. 

Mondatta whined in answer, twisting and squirming against him, helpless against the slow, pouring pleasure. His array now beat in a faster rhythm as processes stacked with want erupted in heady sensation. 

It was all so much. Siebren kissed feverishly at his lover’s neck and throat, his own heartbeat loud in his ears, need driving him harder into the soft wet space between Mondatta’s thighs. 

“Please, mera pyaar, mujhe chaahie, mujhe chaahie- I need- Please,” the Omnic gasped out, eloquent words stolen by the electric desire coursing through him. He was gorgeous in his abandon, clinging to the pillow beneath him and shaking with want; his pleas turned into steadily louder moans and soft cries. 

What could Siebren do but give in? 

His mouth found the wires of Mondatta’s neck, and he kissed and bit there, gentle even in his passion, as his hips lost their rhythm. His fingers slid past Mondatta’s node and into his valve, feeling the heat of him, thumb pushing at his node- 

“Siebren- haan, haan, main khatm kar loong- mh!” 

Mondatta arched beneath him, coming with a breathless cry, shivering and clenching hard; his gasps were muffled into the pillow, but the sound of him so wrecked in orgasm brought Siebren to the edge. 

“You’re so-!” With few more desperate thrusts, Siebren groaned, his peak burning through him like a wildfire, leaving every part of him hot and dazed. 

Catching his breath and kissing at Mondatta’s wires, he closed his eyes, reveling as Mondatta trembled through his aftershocks, fans whirring in the quiet. Siebren rolled to the side, pulling his partner close and breathing in the scent of sex and lavender, relishing the heated form pressed against his front. 

“I am so what, exactly?”

The question gave him pause, and Siebren opened his eyes to blearily squint at the Omnic in his arms - so relaxed, now, purring with contentment - before his brain caught up after a few moments of silence. 

“Ah. Hm... Beautiful,” he murmured, kissing at Mondatta’s face, “Lovely. Breathtaking. Wonderful…”

“Fascinating?”

Mondatta’s tone was warm with amusement and satisfaction. Siebren scoffed humorously, closing his eyes once more to enjoy the afterglow.

“Oh, don’t you start.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> “Please, mera pyaar, mujhe chaahie, mujhe chaahie-" = "Please, my love, I want, I want -"
> 
> “Siebren- haan, haan, main khatm kar loong- mh!” = “Siebren- Yes, yes, I will finish -mh!”
> 
> (Mondatta is speaking Hindi just fyi) 
> 
> Enjoy, and can't wait to get more collabs done with my co-author! 
> 
> ~Sumi


End file.
